1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial fingernail attachment aid, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial fingernail attachment aid which enables an artificial fingernail to be easily and precisely attached to an upper surface of a fingernail and prevents the artificial fingernail from being broken or scratched in the course of attaching the artificial fingernail to the fingernail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, women have great concern for beauty and sometimes desire longer fingernails than they naturally have, usually for fashion reasons.
Fingernail polish which enables various colors to be coated onto fingernails, is widely used for making fingernails to look beautiful. Also, in recent years, artificial fingernails onto which various colors are coated, were developed and distributed all over the world.
The artificial fingernails are divided into a variety of kinds depending upon their sizes and colors. The artificial fingernails are attached onto upper surfaces of fingernails through adhesive for fingernails, such as double-sided adhesive tapes or the like.
In other words, briefly explaining a procedure through which an artificial fingernail is attached to a fingernail, a double-sided adhesive tape, glue, etc. which is a kind of adhesive means, is first attached or applied onto the upper surface of the fingernail, and then the artificial fingernail is seated onto the desired fingernail.
When the artificial fingernail is seated onto the desired fingernail as described above, by pressing the artificial fingernail against the fingernail, the artificial fingernail is attached onto the upper surface of the fingernail through the adhesive means which is intervened between the artificial fingernail and the fingernail to serve as a medium.
However, in the case that the artificial fingernail is attached to the fingernail using fingers of the other hand of the user, several problems occur.
First, because the artificial fingernail is thin and small, difficulties exist in attaching the artificial fingernail to the fingernail.
That is to say, in order to attach the artificial fingernail to the fingernail, the artificial fingernail must be pressed against the fingernail in a state wherein the double-sided adhesive tape, adhesive, etc. is attached onto the upper surface of the fingernail or a lower surface of the artificial fingernail. In this case, since the artificial fingernail is thin and small, it is inconvenient for the user to grasp the artificial fingernail and it is difficult for the user to attach the artificial fingernail to a desired position on the fingernail. Also, when adhesive is used, due to the fact that the adhesive may cling to the user's fingers, the artificial fingernail is likely to stick to the user's fingers. As a result, a great deal of effort and time is required to precisely attach the artificial fingernail onto the upper surface of the fingernail.
Further, in the case that the artificial fingernail is attached to the fingernail using the fingers of the other hand of the user, the artificial fingernail is likely to be scratched by the user's fingers, whereby appearance of the artificial fingernail can be deteriorated.
Namely, when the artificial fingernail is attached to the fingernail, the artificial fingernail is attached to the upper surface of the fingernail in a state wherein the user grasps the artificial fingernail using the thumb and the index finger. At this time, the likelihood of the artificial fingernail to be scratched by the fingernail of the user is increased. In an extreme case, the artificial fingernail can be broken by force of the fingers which grasp the artificial fingernail. Hence, the user must pay careful attention to attach the artificial fingernail onto the fingernail.